Asroth x Sakuro
Characters Asroth © Bamf Sakuro © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Asroth: *reading a book* ... Sakuro: *walking while reading a book* Hmmm... tsk, I don't think you have any facts to back up your claims... *reads a bit more* Strike that, I know you don't. *shuts book* Asroth: *watching him* Sounds like an interesting book. Sakuro: *stops and looks over* It is a very interesting book, but it's not something that I can take seriously. Some of the facts are skewed due to the writers bias, and other facts are not facts at all. Asroth: Oh? What's it about? Sakuro: It's about what is possibly the cause of mental illness and insanity. *hands it to him* You're free to read it if you would like; I've already read it a number of times. Asroth: *Shakes his head* That.. I don't think I would enjoy reading that... Sakuro: *nods* Understood. So, what are -you- reading? Asroth: Oh, just a book on dark magics. Always trying to improve my technique and knowledge, you see. Sakuro: *grins* Dark magic, you say? I am a scholar in dark magics as well! Asroth: Oh? May I ask how talented? Sakuro: Talented? Well, I would say about average... I've been studying for over a decade now, but I still have a long way to go before I become a master. Asroth: Oh, I am impressed Sakuro: *slightly blushes* Heh, well, of course it took a lot of studying... but how about yourself? Asroth: I guess I take to it quickly. I have been studying magic in general since I could read. But dark magic its only been... maybe four years? Sakuro: Ah, I see! But I imagine you're pretty good. Asroth: You imagine correctly. Still everyone can be better, right? Sakuro: *nods* Mm, agreed. Perhaps I could lend you some of my books? You might be able to further your studies with them. I found them quite helpful. Asroth: Um.. how much are we talking? I keep a tight budget... Sakuro: *shakes head* You do not need to pay me, it's all right. Asroth: ...then what's the catch? Sakuro: Well, I'm not sure if it counts as a catch, but you'd probably have to come to my place to pick some out. I have to many for a single person to carry. Asroth: Hmm... okay. Sure, that would be great Sakuro: All right. My home is in a nearby town, two blocks south from the monastery. You may come by whenever you like to pick them up. Asroth: Okay, I'll see you around then! *leaves* Sakuro: Hm. *opens his book again before shutting it once more* Right, the other book is at home, not in my hand. *begins walking home* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Asroth: *reading one of the books he'd gotten from Sakuro* Huh, fascinating! I never knew... Sakuro: Ah, so you are enjoying the books? *stops in front of Asroth* Asroth: Absolutely! Thank you again Sakuro: It's no trouble at all. How're your studies coming along? Asroth: Fine. And yours? Sakuro: I am having some troubles, but they will be short lived, I'm sure. Asroth: Oh? What kind of troubles? Sakuro: Well, I'm studying how dark magic triggers insanity, and how to prevent that. The studies on mental insanity caused by dark magic are few, but they are all that exist. I'm trying to find a trend between the studies and go from there. Asroth: Those.. those are only rumors! Myths! Why would you waste your time studying that?? Sakuro: ...??? What do you mean, only rumors and myths? There were many historic figures, who became the most powerful dark magic users, and all of them but a few went insane! Asroth: N-no! That's only coincidence! Why are you studying this? Sakuro: ...er, for personal reasons... and to learn how to prevent it? Asroth: ...personal reasons? Sakuro: Yes, er... *chuckles* Well, if I'm going to be studying dark magic, I don't want to go insane, right? Asroth: People don't go insane from dark magic. Its just coincidence. It's correlation without causation. Sakuro: Well, that's not what my studies have suggested thus far. Asroth: Oh? Well what have your stupid studies suggested then? Sakuro: I'm sorry, but I have not commenced any "stupid studies", so I have no information to give you. ^-^ Asroth: Hmmph. I'm serious, what is this proof you have found? Sakuro: Well, first of course, the fact that all historic figures who used dark magic went insane, thus we have historical evidence. Social evidence would be in the fact that most shamans or any type of dark magic user does not maintain a healthy level of social activity, which can lead to stress and depression, and insanity. Scientific studies indicate that a part of the brain that is used in powerful dark magic spells is directly linked to another part of the brain which is said to always be active when a person is highly stressed, depressed, or insane. The trick is learning how not to switch on that linked part of the brain... which is something I'm still trying to figure out. Asroth: I um... might have something to add to your studies.. Not that I agree with it at all! Sakuro: Ah, I see. What is it, Asroth? Asroth: Well where I come from.. to practice in the dark arts is banned because.. the clergy believes it to be a portal into your soul from the underworld. And so once you have begun learning the magic, the portal grows bigger and bigger until it consumes your entire being... Sakuro: That is an... interesting theory, similar to another that I have heard. I will have to take it into consideration, but I'm certain that is not the case. Asroth: Of course its not! Its preposterous! I just thought it might help.. perhaps the scientific theories are based upon the bias of individuals who believe such nonsense Sakuro: *laughs* No, no, not quite. Science is of physical matter, and the mind, that clergy is only concerned about the spiritual. You must combine all three to know what is, or is not, the cause. Some believe it is because shamans dedicate so much physical and mental dedication to their studies, they severly neglect their spirit, and it eventually dies. Starves to death, if you will. I think that's perfectly avoidable, but even the best of bishops do not completely understand the spirit. Asroth: Exactly. Nothing to do with the magic itself, just the personalities attracted to the magic naturally fall apart. You just have to get out, that's all Sakuro: It is a possibility; but that only relates to those who lose themselves, not go insane, though there is often both present in the cases. Still, my knowledge on the matter is quite limited. Perhaps one day, in the future, I'll have a much greater understanding of these things, and I'll be able to confront the clergy on his groundless assumptions. Asroth: Confront.. the clergy? Sakuro: Er, yes... let him know that he was wrong and tell him why. In a respectful manner, of course. Asroth: *smiles* I'd be more than happy to watch that.. haha.. Sakuro: *chuckles* Then I'll be sure to give you an invitation. Asroth: Sure... *laughs* I should be on my way. Good luck with your.. research... Sakuro: Ah, thank you! I should be going, too. Farewell. ^^ *walks away* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Asroth: *mumbling to himself* Stupid father.. stupid clergy... someday.. someday I'll kill them all! Sakuro: *eating a bowl of curry* Mm, simply delicious! ^-^ Asroth: One of these days... *runs into him* Oh! I'm sorry, Sakuro Sakuro: Oh, Asroth! Good to see you again. How are things fairing? Asroth: I.. Fine I suppose... Sakuro: Hm. Well, that look on your face says that you are less than fine. Would you like some curry? Perhaps it'll make you feel better. Asroth: No, no. It is nothing, just dwelling on the past. Sakuro: Ah, I see; you have not come to terms with something or someone, and it is causing emotional turmoil? Asroth: Terms? Ha! More like the damn bastard just needs to die Sakuro: Oh, I see... does this have anything to do with that clergy you told me about the other day? Asroth: Of course! The clergy is responsible for.. for death and destruction throughout the lands! Sakuro: Really, now? I have not heard of such a clergy... Asroth: Well I have! I lived under their corrupt regime... Sakuro: Oohhh... I'm sorry to hear that. He's the one I am supposed to confront about his hogwash theories, correct? Asroth: Well.. I don't know about in this territory, but where I am from, the head bishop, yes, would be the one you'd confront. *smirks* Not that it would do you any good. Sakuro: Oh, and why is that? Asroth: *laughs* He doesn't care. He had me banished. Excommunicated. Wanted me killed, even, just for reading a dark magic book. Sakuro: ...hm, perhaps my confrontation wouldn't work, but his reign of territory definately needs to be stopped. Asroth: Yes! Exactly! He's a menace. He refuses to punish the wicked and instead wants people like me killed! Sakuro: ...well, we'll have to do something about that, before more innocent lives are taken. What do you know about him? Asroth: ..he.. he's my father. Sakuro: ...I'm... very sorry to hear that... Asroth: *sighs* Yes.. It is a tragic situation. Sakuro: ...I wish I could be of service, but my own father and I didn't have the best of relations the last time I saw him, either. Though it was not on the scale that is between you and your father. Asroth: What happened with you and your father? Sakuro: ...well, that's quite a story... but basically, I did something very wrong as a lad. When my dad found out, he was, to put it mildly, quite angry with me, and rightly so. I ranaway from home, though, and I haven't seen him or any of my family since. Asroth: What'd you do? Sakuro: Er... it's not something I like to talk about... Asroth: I told you about my father, surely you can tell me about this! Sakuro: ...okay, I'll be blunt with it. As a child, I found enjoyment in torturing, and killing, animals. When my younger brother found the place where I always did it, I decided to show him how fun it was; however, since I didn't have any animals on hand, I used him instead. Well, since he was a normal, sane boy, it scared him terribly, and he went home and told mother and father. Father yelled at me for days afterword, and my mother never spoke to me... she just cried. So, I ran away... hoping to find a cure for my mental illness, and because... certainly they wouldn't want me back. Asroth: You... still do this? Sakuro: Ah, no... no I don't. I've been able to get enough self-control to... not do it. Asroth: Sometimes.. killing animals is necessary. To learn more about dark magic, I often practice on animals.. as well... Sakuro: Hm, I've never thought about doing that... but I'm not sure it'd be wise for me to do it. I might... get carried away... Asroth: Well I don't see anything wrong in an animal sacrificing its life for the sake of further knowledge Sakuro: *shrugs* Of course not, but if I do it, I'm certain all of the... dark and twisted thoughts will become louder. Asroth: There... there's nothing wrong with that. It's.. a call for further knowledge! Sakuro: *blinks, confused* What is? Asroth: You enjoy hurting the animals because it teaches you. You simply enjoy knowledge, there is nothing wrong with liking education! Sakuro: No... I enjoyed hurting them, because their pain... somehow enthrilled me. Asroth: No, it is for knowledge! Sakuro: What knowledge is gained through torture, pain, and death, and only that? There was no research, no studying to do with it. Asroth: I use animals to.. experiment.. all the time. Test out new dark methods and such Sakuro: I was not testing on them... what you do is fine. What I did, torture for the sake of torture, kill for the sake of killing, and dealing pain for the sake of pain, all for my own amusement, was sick and twisted. Asroth: Well... see, you just needed a justification. A reason. A motive, that's all Sakuro: ...I do not follow your train of logic. Asroth: You can do whatever you want to animals so long as you have a reason, like practicing your magic. See? Its not so bad, then Sakuro: But I did not have a good reason... it was a terrible reason... one that drove me to torture my own little brother... Asroth: Well that's why you just need a good reason, that's all I'm saying. Sakuro: ...hm, you're probably right... but I refuse to torture animals, even in the name of science. Just to be safe. Asroth: Hmmph. Safety never teaches anyone anything Sakuro: Sometimes it can save your life, so that you live to be taught another day. Asroth: Whatever. Safety is unimportant. Knowledge is the key to everything Sakuro: I do not agree entirely, but whatever you say. Asroth: Yes, education is key Sakuro: Education is key, yes, but safety is also important. Asroth: Baugh, fine. You and your safety *smiles a bit* Sakuro: *grins* But of course; I'm Sakuro the Safety Man. Clean freak and OCD Extraordinaire! Asroth: *chuckles* Well I guess I'll continue putting up with you then Sakuro: Ah, all right, if you feel you must. Speaking of which, I talked to the leader of the monestary in town; you may go into their library whenever you like and borrow books. They have a vast array of books on dark magics, anima magics, and even a few light magic books. Asroth: Interesting, thank you. Sakuro: You're welcome! Speaking of which, I need to return some books soon... I'll see you later, Asroth. Asroth: Of course, fare well Sakuro! Sakuro: Take care, Asroth. 'End of Support A ' '''Asroth, Stubborn Sorcerer, and Sakuro, Dark's Light The two studied together, constantly learning more and more about the magic that so intrigued them. Eventually, Sakuro did put together lots of data on the correlation between dark magic and insanity. Though Asroth always said he didn't care about it, he contributed quite a sum to their book, which they then published and presented to the clergy. The meeting did not go as smoothly as Sakuro hoped, and Asroth, in his rage at the bishop's refusal to recognize their work, ended up killing the man. However, Sakuro forgave Asroth and continued to stay friends with the outlaw.